


Opening Pandora’s Nox

by trinidwritesstuff



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinidwritesstuff/pseuds/trinidwritesstuff
Summary: A glimpse into a private three minutes between Natalie and Nox.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Opening Pandora’s Nox

Alexander was a quiet man. That’s what drew Natalie in the first place. He was a physically overbearing man, like Makoa, but without any of the cheerfulness, sunshine, and general sense of well-being for others. He stood, what felt like 4 stories over Natalie, but could still challenge her intellectually. It was one of her favorite pastimes, debating and listening with him. Not many would like Alexander, but Natalie was one of the few. She felt like his one and only, and was sure treated as such. Quiet as he is, no one would dare be in the path of a hammer wielding mad-scientist who’s Natalie you just hurt.

It’s what circulates through her mind, his quietness, lack of emotions, his extensive, expansive knowledge, his over-protectfulness, as she’s in between his legs, on her knees, making him stutter, and gasp with ever lick she gives him.

Yes, this is an odd place to think back on a relationship, and yes, Alexander is truly making those noises. Natalie found the secret to unlocking Pandora’s Nox (“Get it, Alex, Pandora’s _Nox_?”). Blowjobs. 

She does this every couple days, or after a particularly grueling match in King’s Canyon. Zips her—recently, Arctic White—jumpsuit to her hips, allowing Alexander for some eye candy of her wonderful curves, should he ever open his eyes. 

“ _Hmmmm.”_ Nox lowly moans, white knuckling the bedsheet as Natalie drags her pink tongue from the bottom of his thick shaft to the tippy top, coaxing a little pre-cum out of him. This elicits an innocent grin from Natalie, shoveling it into her mouth with her tongue. She reveled in the salty taste. Alexander squirms in his seat, the tip of his length always being a sensitive spot for him.

Natalie has one hand pumping his pale shaft, which for its length, is a little more work than imagined. The other carefully rubs his thigh in broad strokes, as her head sinks lower onto him, enveloping his shaft in a warm hug between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. 

One may think this is more of a submissive position in a relationship, but Natalie thinks much different. 

As her hand works with her mouth in tandem, she can take note of his twitches, his sudden gasps, how he closes his eyes every time her eyes gaze up to his. His entire being is placed in her mouth right now. His brain is large, with a million things running through it at all times. She knows most of it is caught up in the pleasure she is delivering. This thought causes her to grin once more, but returns to her pace.

Natalie’s began to use two hands to double-grip the base and pump, a more forceful, powerful sucking motion in her mouth, distant from her methodical licks before. She feels his hand snatch on to her head, unable to grab at her blond locks due to her normal battle-gear still half-on. That means he’s quite close.   
  


“ _Natalie...Natalie..._ ” 

Her tongue presses against the underside of his saliva-slickened shaft, stuffing his cock as far as she can, which is only about half-way until she reaches her limits. She comes back up with a gasp, saliva stringing from her lips to his cock. There’s no breaks in her hand motions, but doesn’t return her mouth to him. She licks her lips, giving him a knowing smile as she jerks him off.

” _I want you to cum for me, mon chéri-_ “

Like a snake charmer, it works like a charm. Alexander gasps, the loudest of their three minute escapade tonight, as his cherished white cum spurts out of his cock. Like bees with nectar, Natalie tries to catch every drop, pink tongue extending out of her mouth.

Unsurprisingly, Alexander has pretty powerful shots, and Natalie gasps slightly herself when lines of cum cover her eyebrow, eye, cheek, nose, and of course tongue. All she can do is smile up towards him when his moans finish, and he attempts to regain his composure.

” _Thank you...Ms. Paquette.”_

_”Anytime, mon chéri. Remember, it’s your turn next time.”_


End file.
